Chasing a Dream
by chaos in the sky
Summary: *Clan Wars AU* "A dream worth chasing, I'll do whatever it takes to achieve it." Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju make it their goal to form a village where children can live to adulthood and be taught the way of the ninja. To achieve something like that takes time and effort, will the two manage to succeed? eventual MadaxMito


"Tch, how irritating." A 15 year old boy muttered, jumping from branch to branch through a forest. The boy, wearing black clothing with red armor overtop, stopped on one branch, a small camp just in front of him.

With another sigh he jumped down, his long and black spiky hair covering his right eye. The boy moved forward as he was greeted by two men at the entrance, "State your business." One said, face tight as he looked over the boy.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, I am here on behalf of Tajima Uchiha to speak with the Uzumaki clan leader." The boy spoke with authority, keeping his gaze on the one speaking to him.

"Yes, we're expecting you. Right this way, sir." The man said, nodding and walking into the camp as the other stayed guard. Madara followed behind the man, looking around at the other Uzumaki around them. The clan was small, but from what the letter he received and his father had said they were strong.

Madara frowned lightly, recalling the letter from his partner, woodpecker. It had been a while since they had spoken, mainly because they weren't sure where to send the letters. Most of their letter paths had been compromised, but woodpecker had managed to send one to him again.

_'Dear salamander,_

_Hopefully you've received this letter, friend. I believe I found a way to get this to you, since our other ways have become comprimised. I'll keep this short, I've heard the Uzumaki clan has recieved a threat, but my clan is tied with other problems and can't assist them. I believe this would be an opportune time for your clan to assist, namely you, so you can form a connection with them. It will be far easier to get them to join our village in the future if they already trust you, my clan's distant relation to them and a partnership with you will ensure they will join us. The Uzumaki would be a great asset to our dream, I promise. Please at least think about this. In the mean time, I'm looking for others to gain trust with, namely the Nara clan. Many of their clan members are highly intelligent, albeit a bit lazy._

_I hope to hear from you soon, until then._

_Woodpecker'_

Madara crossed his arms, _'So, he believes the Uzumaki would be good assets to our village? He's never given me reason to doubt him before, so for now I'll work on getting close to the Uzumaki. Hopefully I can form some kind of bond with a higher up.' _He thought, as the guard opened the flap to the largest tent for Madara.

The Uchiha stepped inside the tent, bowing slightly as he saw the others in the room. Everyone else inside was seated around a small wooden table, sitting on their knees on pillows, "Ah, Uchiha-san." The one at the head of the table nodded, an older man with white hair and a white beard, "Come, you may sit next to me." He said.

"Thank you for the honor, Uzumaki-san." Madara said, straightening his posture and walking over, raising his eyebrow slightly once he saw both pillows next to the man were empty, "Your left or right, sir?"

"My right will be fine, usually my daughter sits there but she's late." The man said, sighing as he thought of his daughter.

Madara nodded, seating himself as told. He glanced around the table, all eyes on him. The Uchiha suppressed the urge to activate his Sharingan, _'I need these people to trust me.' _He reminded himself, relaxing his posture.

"So, Uzumaki-san." Madara started, turning his attention to the man on his left, "Shall we wait for your daughter, or began to speak on the matter of the threat you received?"

"Hmm." The Uzumaki stroked his beard for a moment, before sighing, "I don't want to have us sitting here for no reason. I'll have to have someone brief her later. We will begin, Uchiha-san." He said.

Madara nodded, keeping his hands folded in his lap. One thing Madara knew well was how to play the political game, he had to if his and woodpecker's plan was to work. The Uchiha cleared his throat slightly, deciding to begin the meeting, "So then, what exactly is this threat that you have asked for my clan's assistance?"

The man frowned, "As you probably know, we aren't the largest or most powerful clan, but we still have enemies. A clan we battled once a while ago seeks revenge on us, probably because we allied with the Senju and beat them soundly. They warned us that if we do not surrender my daughter as penance for what we have done to them they will attack us." He explained.

Madara scoffed, shaking his head, "What fools, announcing such a thing is just asking for you to set counter measures to defeat them once more."

"Indeed, but they know that the Senju, are tied up, so they believe we have no chance." One of the other men at the table said, "That's why we were relieved to hear you were willing to help us, Uchiha-san."

"You needn't worry, I know all I need to." Madara said, frowning, "I will remain here until their attack, and help you defeat them. I am the most skilled of the Uchiha besides my Father, I won't allow them to take their vengeance."

The leader of the Uzumaki nodded, "Thank you, Uchiha-san. It is reassuring to know one as skilled as you will be here to assist." He said, "You will of course be an honored guest while here, just let me know if you need anything. The man who showed you here will show you to the tent we have prepared for you."

Madara nodded, standing up and bowing to the man once more, "Thank you for your hospitality, Uzumaki-san. I won't let you down." He said, straightening and heading out of the tent.

The moment Madara stepped outside, he felt something slam into his chest. Being the ninja he was he didn't budge, but reached his hands out to catch the girl who ran into him so she didn't fall backwards. Grabbing her shoulders, Madara steadied her, frowning lightly, "Are you alright?"

The girl blinked, shaking her head slightly as her red hair bounced back and forth, "Sorry, I was in a rush." She said, panting slightly as she looked up at Madara, "Oh, you, you're the Uchiha that was coming, aren't you?"

Madara nodded, releasing her, "I am Madara Uchiha, yes. And you are?"

The girl smiled, stepping back and bowing slightly, "My name is Mito Uzumaki, my Father is Jin Uzumaki, the leader of our clan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Uchiha-san."

Madara bowed back slightly, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it as she straightened herself, "The pleasure is all mine." He said, grinning lightly.

The girl put her hands on her hips, frowning, "Don't try anything, I've heard about how some of you Uchiha are."

"You must've heard of my cousin, Malik." Madara stated, still grinning, "He is quite the dog. But I assure you miss, you have nothing to fear of me."

Mito smiled lightly, "Oh, is that so?"

"Indeed, I must be going now. I hope to see you later." Madara told her, walking past and following the guard that would lead him to his tent.

Mito frowned lightly as she watched him walk off, then sighed and straightened her kimono, "Father is not going to be pleased." She murmured, walking into the meeting room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Madara breathed deeply, the Uchiha meditating calmly in the tent he had been provided. he was told by the guard someone would come and escort him to dinner once it was ready, so Madara thought it was a good time to meditate and calm his mind. He would have to be on guard, everything he did could reflect how the Uzumaki saw him and his clan, and he was determined to get on their good side.

_For the sake of our dream, I won't fail.' _Madara thought, his eyebrows furrowing as he heard someone enter the tent. He decided to stay quiet and see what the person would do as he continued to meditate. A moment later he could tell the person had sat in front of him, and was simply waiting, _'Smart, this person knows politics as well as I.' _He thought, opening his eyes only to see Mito Uzumaki an inch from his face.

The Uchiha heir blinked, the Uzumaki heir doing the same then sighing in relief, "Phew, I thought you were dead for a minute there, you weren't moving or anything."

Madara blinked again, trying to decide if the girl was being serious or not. Before he could come to his conclusion she jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. Next thing he knew Madara was being pulled by the girl toward the largest tent in the camp, "Where are we going?"

"Dinner, of course. I was sent to escort you, you'll be sitting with me by my father, after all." Mito said simply, releasing him once they reached the tent. The two entered together, Madara frowning as he realized everyone was waiting on the both of them. The two made their way to the head of the table, Madara taking the seat on Jin's right once Mito offered it to him, as she sat across from him.

Jin cleared his throat, standing so all the Uzumaki and Madara would turn to look at him, "Now that everyone has gathered, I would like to introduce our honored guest. This is Madara Uchiha, he has come to offer his services in regards to the recent threat we have been given. He is considered the strongest Uchiha excluding his father, and has swore to make sure our enemies will not overcome us. Be sure to treat him with the utmost respect." The man said, and then sat back down, "Now, let us eat." He added, as the people started taking food and placing it on their plates.

Madara glanced around, though the leader wasn't taking any food everyone else was, so he decided to grab his chopsticks and start filling his own plate. The young ninja looked around to make sure no one was watching, then quickly activated his sharingan. He had his eyes look over the food quickly, then shrugged and deactivated it, it seemed normal enough so he began eating.

"Uchiha-san." Jin said, looking at him, "I have another request to ask of you." He said.

Madara nodded, placing down his chopsticks, "Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"As I told you, they wanted my daughter Mito, as penance." Jin said, frowning, "I want you to accompany her around, in case they seek to kidnap her. If that isn't to much trouble."

Madara glanced at Mito, who was pouting with her arms crossed. Obviously this was purely her father's idea, but it was perfect for the Uchiha, _'After all, who better to get close to than the heiress?' _He thought, nodding to Jin, "Of course, Uzumaki-san, I will guard her with my life."

Mito rolled her eyes, then frowned as Madara grinned at her actions. Jin smiled lightly, seemingly pleased as he started to eat as well. After everyone finished Mito excused herself, and Madara did the same, following her out.

"You don't seem very pleased." Madara noted, walking just behind her. The girl huffed, crossing her arms, "Something wrong?" The ninja asked.

"You're my punishment for being late to the meeting." Mito grumbled, stopping and turning to the boy.

"Ah, I see." Madara chuckled, shaking his head, "Be glad, for punishment my father spars with me till I can't move. I wish my punishments would be having a good looking member of the opposite sex follow me around."

Mito smirked slightly, "I wish I was punished like that too." She told him, turning and continuing toward her tent.

"Your words wound me." Madara said, following the Uzumaki heiress, "Is this how you treat all men entrusted with your safety?"

"Only the annoying ones." She answered, stopping at the tent and looking at him, hands on her hips.

"Well, I'll just have to change your opinion, won't I?" Madara stated, smirking.

Mito giggled, shaking her head, "You can try, I can't wait to see what you come up with." She told him, heading into her tent as the sun began to set.

Madara grinned as he headed back toward his tent, _'Heh, I might actually enjoy this.'_


End file.
